Dr. Linksano
Dr. Linksano is a villain-turned-ally featured in Lewis Lovhaug's Atop the Fourth Wall videos. He is a parallel version of Dr. Insano from another dimension, whose purpose was to destroy Linkara and this dimension's Insano, and also to take over the world (of course!). He was portrayed by Lewis Lovhaug himself. Role Linksano first appeared in the crossover of Linkara and Spoony's review of an Ultimate Warrior comic. He threatened Spoony to review the comic while calling a whole army of Insanos to attack this world (causing a temporary rift in time and space, changing both Spoony and Linksano many and many times). At the final moments, he considered a possible truce with Insano to rule the Earth, but they were stopped by all of Channel Awesome's contributors. Linksano kept appearing against Linkara, until a colossal defeat apprently took him out. However, Linksano was revealed in the Silent Hill review to be alive, and serving under Linkara's archenemy, Lord Vyce. It's later revealed in Doctor Who Classics that he had actually been working as a mole for Linkara, who distracts him with a Jr. Chemistry Set. He later devised a device of ''SCIENCE! ''using the aforementioned set, planning to destroy Linkara (or possibly send him to another dimension, he's not really sure what it does yet), when he is attacked by The Entity and disappears. After the Entity's defeat, Linksano is seen being restored to reality, along with everything else the Entity has absorbed, and presumably has begun planning another scheme against Linkara. This was proven true a bit later, when he showed up in Linkara's house with a prototype Cybermat. When Linkara appeared, claiming to have been waiting for him, Linksano sees it as a trick, and sends the Cybermat at him. He berates it when it instead "purrs" as Linkara pets it and picks it up, then starts up a "take over the world" speach. Linkara interrupts, revealing that he wishes to hire Linksano, as Mechakara is loose again, then lists off all the reasons world takeover isn't viable, the baseline being that it would involve a lot of paperwork. He promises what Linksano actually wants, mostly power and "babes", which can be accessed with Linkara's Holodeck. He does note, however, that Nimue will be watching for treachery, and will be transported to the same planet as Vyce if he betrays Linkara, which Linksano accepts. He has been Linkara's ally and head of science ever since. Personality Linksano is, in every way, a perfect resemblance of Insano. His madness, however, is far more advanced and serious, and he possesses many machines that are far more advanced than Insano's. He is also more maniacal and knowledgeable, but still as immature and idiotic as the original Insano. As an ally to Linkara, his personality does not change much from when he was a villain, still being as crazy as before. However, he has seemed to be becoming a bit more tame, and even nicer to Linkara and friends, helping them by fighting alongside them and inventing new gadgets for them. In fact, he even brought one of Linkara's favorite childhood toys to life as a Christmas present for him! Category:Internet Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Hegemony